This invention relates to improvements in rotors, particularly turbine rotors.
A relatively recent invention subject of application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 353,615, filed Mar. 1, 1982 for TURBINE ROTOR, owned by Tech Development Inc. of Dayton, Ohio, has provided a new means and method to reasonably cope with and minimize a danger ever present in the use of turbine rotors. This danger stems from the fact that malfunction, inadvertent misoperation or negligence may produce a set of circumstances in response to which a rotor may be caused to rotate at an excessive, uncontrollable speed and develop such a high degree of centrifugal force as to stress the rotor to the point it will explosively fragment. The result may not only be damage to equipment but injury to personnel.
While testing and use of embodiments of the invention subject of the aforesaid application have proven its value and confirmed that it provides a significant contribution to the art, it does not provide a total solution to the problems that exist where the size and/or weight of the rotor is substantial. In the latter case the rotor is subjected to such a significant shock load and stress on starting as to produce early wear and fatigue of its structure, which affects and shortens its operating life. This is especially so when certain materials must be used in its fabrication. The present invention not only deals with this problem but also provides a substantially universally applicable solution to the problem first stated. Moreover, the present invention has wider scope of application and benefit than that made possible by the disclosure of application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 353,615.
As far as the inventor is concerned, the only prior art specifically pertinent to the novelty of the present invention is that disclosed in the aforesaid application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 353,615.